guildofdraconisfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure 1
Coras Maywin and Sarin Rosenthorn Arriving in the small port town of Port Hygra around the same time, Coras and Sarin were there for different reasons. Coras was a simple bard, traveling the world, while Sarin was a cleric of Mouqol coming from the Patriomian Continent to spread the good word of his God. They were both united when Yuri and Valmon, two mercenaries, who recruited both of them to assist them in a little trek outside of town to a mysterious cave. It was supposedly magical, and they wished to plunder its riches, so the four set off to see what they could plunder. Reign Buckley Reign was a student at the Aundrian University. His old friend from his misspent youth, Riffin, came calling and let him know that there was a mysterious cave southeast of there which he had heard contained the Draco Mystere. Not wanting to miss a chance to find his life's pursuit, Reign set off with Riffin. Quintin Serving the noble forest he lived in, as well as his mentor Oswulf, Quintin was a quiet druid who kept to himself. One day, he and his mentor began to notice various magical forces cause numerous effects on the border of their forest, some of them not for the better. Oswulf sent Quintin to a mysterious cave to investigate the source of these magical effects. Maxentius Pertinax Serving in the New Agrian army was honor, but also expected in New Agria, but Maxentius was one of the best. The leader of their colony, Vorin Wyrmshield, sent him on an important mission to investigate the one route through the mountains so that they might reconnect with Agria, the motherland. When doing so, Maxentius stumbled onto a mysterious cave... Dragons, Prophecies, and Cave Wolves Upon all the people reaching the cave almost simultaneously, they decided to join forces and explore the cave. Yuri and Valmon had gone down a different path, so their greedy motivations didn't keep them from allowing more people to join the group. As they wandered into the cave, they discovered a mysterious archway, with "When the chosen one arrives, the two points will meet" written in Draconic on top of it. Maxentius, on the other side of the world, found an identical archway in his cave, and when both groups arrived, portals opened from one location to the other. At the same time, a cave-in trapped Maxentius on his side of the portal, forcing him to go through the portal to survive, as well as Yuri and Valmon running, no, fleeing, down the tunnel and running straight into the portal to the other side. As that happened, the portal closed, trapping Maxentius on the Agrian Continent and Yuri and Valmon in the Patriomian Continent. But, following Yuri and Valmon was an Ogre, which the entire group was then forced to fight and dispatch. After emerging from the cave, Oswulf was waiting. He informed the group that a prophecy had just been started, and one of the party members was The Chosen One, destined to fulfill that prophecy. A Quest Not sure which one was The Chosen One, or what the full prophecy entailed, they were all charged with heading to the capital of Agria to meet Carabath Wildrunner, whose vast knowledge and resources might be put to use to find them all answers. They were also warned that though Oswulf and Carabath were members of a secret organization known as the Guild of Draconis and they had the full support of their organization, there was another group that would hinder them: The Dragon Initiate. Though what the goals were of each organization, and what they gained or benefited from the prophecy, the players did not know, but they set out to the capital to find answers... Category:Adventures